In a Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) system, a low power node (LPN) and a macro eNB (MeNB) are deployed in a hybrid manner to form a heterogeneous network (HetNet), in order to improve communication quality in a hot spot, a blind spot and an edge area; meanwhile, coordinated multi-point (CoMP) is employed to solve inter-cell interference. One type of CoMP is dynamic point selection (DPS), which enables a transmitting end to select an optimal coordinated transmitting node (that is, an LPN) to achieve an objective of improving system performance. During an implementation process of the DPS, the transmitting end needs to obtain link channel quality information of a link between each coordinated transmitting node and a terminal. In order to solve this problem, some conventional solutions are set forth, requiring a terminal to measure a CQI of a link between each coordinated transmitting node and the terminal and feed back all the CQIs to the transmitting end. Apparently, in solutions of this kind, the amount of feedbacks from the terminal increases linearly along with the quantity of transmitting nodes, thereby causing a multi-fold increase of uplink feedback overheads.